


Burn the Witch

by TwilightBeowulf



Series: King Merthur [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fire, M/M, Merlin almost dies, Pre-Series, Songfic, Uther Gets Overthrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightBeowulf/pseuds/TwilightBeowulf
Summary: Merlin gets condemned to death by Uther.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: King Merthur [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690018
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	Burn the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN MERLIN!
> 
> This is before the current King Merthur series. However, I figured this would be cool to share! Well, I just wanted to say that I am sorry in advance. Enjoy!
> 
> Song:  
> Burn the Witch by Shawn James

  


  


  


> _The flames lick at my feet_

  


Merlin took a deep breath, looking at the path ahead of him with lidded eyes. His legs weak from a lack of nutrition and hydration. His arms ached and burned from the fierce grip the two guards had on his upper arms. His feet were scraped and bleeding from being dragged across the concrete. His hair was greasy and soaked from the lack of a proper bath. The guard throwing boiling water on him only increased the pain that his entire body was enduring. Merlin finally managed to shut his eyes for a moment when he was smacked out of his exhausted state. 

>   
> _Their hearts full of hate_

  


He got dragged up the wooden steps of the pyre, the wood leaving tiny splinters through his lower legs. He groaned when he was thrown onto his knees, his knees burning from the harsh wood that was beneath him. His arms continued to be held in an extremely tight grip by two guards who he used to joke around with when he passed them in the halls. Now, they refused to meet his gaze, his sin causing them to condemn him with the king. He tried to search the crowd for anyone who might give him one last look of sympathy. Just a touch of understanding.

  


>   
> _What they don't understand, they condemn_
> 
>   
> 

He saw the fearful looks on their faces as he scanned the crowd, Some disgusted, others terrified, some joyful. Another sorcerer shall meet their end, and that was enough for them to keep going despite the slaughter they are forced to endure. To them, he was an evil monster hiding behind the servant role to overthrow the kingdom. In the distance, Merlin heard the whispers of those he used to call friends. Their horrified looks and pained demeanor giving him some hope that they won't condemn him from their hearts and from whatever heaven there was. 

  


  


> _What they can't comprehend must meet its end_
> 
>   
> 

Merlin hung his head when he met Gwen's eyes. The usual warmth and affection were replaced with betrayal and anger. She watched him as if he would jump up any minute and kill them all. He had saved Arthur's life again, but that would never be good enough. He was still made of magic, therefore, it was time to meet his end. He flinched as the guards yanked him to his feet and pulled his arms around the wooden post. His feet were tied to the ground to prevent him from kicking and possibly escaping the inevitable flames. He held his breath as Uther began his speech accusing him of sorcery. 

  


  


> _But I won't scream, won't give them that satisfaction_
> 
>   
> 

He heard the gasps of the crowd when flammable material was poured onto his sensitive skin. He bit his lip to keep himself from making noises of pain as the liquid seeped into his wounds. The look of satisfaction on the faces of the courtsman made his skin crawl with distaste. While they had never liked him, they were enjoying watching him suffer. He spits out the liquid that managed to get into his mouth onto the wood, causing the king to begin laughing. Before he knew it, the foul liquid was being poured into his mouth. He coughed and sputtered as the king demanded that he confess to all that he had betrayed.

  


>   
> _No, I won't confess my false interaction_
> 
>   
> 

He held his head high and stared straight into Uther's eyes, the icy blue staring coldly back at him. He remained silent as he glared at the elder man. Uther snickered and the crowd hesitantly followed. The laughter subsided when Arthur entered the courtyard. His eyes filled with tears of sorrow and pain as he watched the man he loved get abused by the people he called his own. Merlin had barely got a breath in before another liquid was poured down his throat. He once again coughed and spit it out, only to be backhanded by a guard.

  


> _As I breathe deep and prepare for my passing_

  


Arthur longed to call out to him, to hold him, and protect him from the hatred the kingdom has toward him. He took a deep breath and bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming for his love. Their eyes met and Merlin smiled at him lovingly for a split second before being backhanded again by a guard. The prince grit his teeth and dug his nails into the palm of his hand. Merlin spit blood into the guard's face and smirked when the other became more enraged. He had nothing to lose anymore.

  


>   
> _I hear them chant, burn the witch_

  


"Burn the witch!" Uther boomed as he raised a hand into the air. The crowd followed in a chant. Before he knew it, the pole was lit with the fire that would bring about his doom. In his last moments. he looked into the crowd once more and found the sad eyes of his guardian. His father figure. Gaius had been by his side from the beginning and managed to keep him alive for this long. He prayed to whatever entity ruled over them that Gaius be found innocent. That he would lie and tell them that he didn't know. He wouldn't be the reason that one of the people he loved the most died.

  


  


> _I stand accused of bein' in league with Satan_

  


Merlin found himself doused in liquid and tied to a cross. His wrists and feet tied with material that felt like barbs. He looked out onto the crowd again to meet eyes with Gwen. His best friend now had a conflicting look in her eyes. She wanted so badly to help him, but she knew she couldn't. Not without meeting the pyre herself. He remembered her soft eyes and her wonderful smile when they had laughed at stupid things Arthur had done. He felt his heartache at the internal struggle that Gwen was putting herself through for him. 

  


  


> _No proof for the false accusation_

  


His eyes then drifted to the knights. His friends whom he would give his life for. They all stood staring at him with betrayal written on their features. He smiled at them, only for them to scowl in return. He held his head toward the ground and closed his eyes for a brief moment, memories of happier times flashing before his eyes. His late-night conversations with Leon in the armory. The fun they had in the tavern when he rarely went. The gambling they did together on the weekends and days when he wasn't run dry by the prince.

  


  


> _Tied to the stake, no hope of escape_
> 
>   
> 

Merlin snapped himself out of it and tugged on his hand bindings. The magical sigils preventing him from breaking free of them. He cursed Uther internally and continued to pull on the binding as the man brought the torch closer to the fire. He took one last glance up at Uther, who had a satisfied and demonic look on his face. His features lightened by the coming death of the warlock. His eyes were glossed over with a mask of happiness and joy. The man began to pour the liquid over the wood and his frail body once more. 

  


>   
> _I stand alone and embrace my fiery fate_
> 
>   
> 

He lifted his head from the ground and locked his gaze with Arthur for the final time. His breath was even and his heart rate leveled. The love melted from his pores as he stared at the love of his life. He remembered the stolen kisses in corridors and the late nights in the prince's chambers. The confessions of love that were hidden from the outside world, knowing that this very pyre could be their fate. Little did they know, one would end up there despite their efforts and promises. Merlin tried to reach out to him. To ask him to move on. To tell him that this wasn't his fault. To tell him that he loved him. 

  


  


  


> _But I won't scream, won't give them that satisfaction_
> 
>   
> 

He flinched as the man touched the flammable wood with the lit torch, causing a ring of flame to surround him. He watched as the orange flams danced around him, slowly closing in on him. All he could feel was the warmth that surrounded him on every side. Soon enough, the flames began to lick at his feet. He lifted his head to watch the reactions of the people he loved most dearly. The devastated looks on their faces were not what he was expecting or wanting. He gave them as much comfort as possible from the wooden post.

  


>   
> _No, I won't confess my false interaction_
> 
>   
> 

The flames slowly climbed to his calves, his feet burning with the flames. He bit his lip, refusing to give them their satisfaction. He tried to focus on anything that wasn't the fire surrounding him. This is not how he wanted to die. At least Arthur was there. He could still die at his side, just like he had always wanted. It's what he was born for. His destiny. 

  


>   
> _As I breathe deep and prepare for my passing_
> 
>   
> 

He gasped when the fire flew up and hit his arms harshly. The crowd cheered as the fire rose to all new heights around him. He heard the screams of Arthur tear through the crowd as he begged the guards to put out the fire. He was being held back after an attempt to jump onto the pyre with him. Merlin smiled and tested his binds again, wanting nothing more than to run to his lover. To fall into his arms and melt into the other's embrace. His ocean blue eyes watered at the sight of Arthur crying out for him. 

>   
> _I hear them chant, burn the witch_

  


"Let the witch burn in hell!" The king yelled. Merlin took a deep breath and tore his eyes away from his prince. He looked toward the ground at the fire that was steadily encompassing him. He heard cries of outrage as his vision steadily went in and out. His head became fuzzy as his lungs closed from the smoke. His head rolled in a failed attempt to bring him back to reality. His arms and legs buckled as he lost all will to hold himself up on the stake. He heard Arthur scream for him as his eyes finally drifted shut in the heat of the flames.

  


  


> _Oh I won't scream, won't give them that satisfaction_
> 
>   
> 

Arthur screamed Merlin's name as his love's eyes closed for the final time. The crowd was watching him in clear distress at the reaction their future leader had to the sorcerer burning for his sin. When the prince finally managed to break free of the guards hold, he threw the buckets of water they had on standby in case of emergency onto Merlin in hope of putting out the fire surrounding him. He managed to put out enough of the fire to clear a way to get to the warlock. He ran up the stairs and quickly slashed through the ties and allowed the man to collapse into his arms.

  


>   
> _I won't confess my false interaction_
> 
>   
> 

He quickly picked him up and dodged the guards trying to stop him. He ran out of the courtyard with the fragile man in his arms. He made it into the woods before he heard the trees rustling above him. Taking a deep breath he called out. 

>   
> 

"Kilgarrah? Please help. I'm sorry I couldn't protect him," Arthur cried with fresh tear rolling down his cheeks, something he only allowed Merlin to see. The dragon swooped down and allowed Arthur to jump onto his scales with Merlin before taking off into the distance. 

>   
> _Now as I breathe deep and prepare for my passing_
> 
>   
> 

They had landed by a familiar lake that Merlin had often frequented with him to spend time away from the reality of their lives. He jumped off of the dragon's back and gently set Merlin down on the soft grass closest to the lake. He looked at the resting features of his lover and flinched at the char on his face and legs. His arms had severe burns where the flamed had shot up. He looked up when he heard the dragon cry in distress. He knew that this was the end for him. His heart ached and longed to see those beautiful eyes just once more. He laid his head on Merlin's chest to check for breathing. 

  


>   
> _I hear them chant, burn the witch_
> 
>   
> 

He found nothing. No heartbeat. No rise and fall to signify breathing. No sign of life. At the realization that his best friend was gone, he cried. He cried for their lost love, he cried for his future, he cried for Gwen, for Morgana, for the dragon. He screamed curses into the air, begging for the sky to bring him back. The dragon had laid his head next to the grieving man and his fallen friend. He flinched at the sounds of sorrow that were coming from the Once and Future King. This wasn't how everything was supposed to end. Arthur had imagined growing old with him by his side on the throne.

  


>   
> _Burn the witch_
> 
>   
> 

"Merlin?" Whispered the fragile voice of a heartbroken girl. Arthur's head shot up, preparing to slaughter anyone who tried to take Merlin. The girl stood looking down upon the body of the man. She sighed and kneeled beside him, the shadow of the water following her. Arthur held him closer protectively as he looked up at the mysterious female. 

  


>   
> 

"Arthur. I am here to help," She whispered as she reached out to touch Merlin. The prince growled at her, his anger bubbling to the surface. The woman backed away slightly to prevent any more distress. 

  


>   
> 
> 
> _Burn the witch_
> 
>   
> 

"I am Freya," She spoke softly as she approached again. Arthur gasped and shot his head up from Merlin's chest once more. His eyes filled with sorrow and confusion. This time when she reached down to touch his forehead, the prince allowed her. Her eyes closed when she touched her past lover. Suddenly, a bright light overtook Merlin's body causing Arthur to jump away from the fallen man. When the light died down, Merlin's eyes slowly opened. He glanced up at the woman and a large smile encompassed his features. 

  


"Thank you, Freya," Merlin whispered thankfully. The woman smiled and placed her hand on the man's cheek. 

  


"Goodbye, Myrddin," She said as she disappeared back into the lake.

  


  


> _Burn the witch_

  


"Merlin?" Arthur asked with a shaky undertone. Merlin smiled with tears in his eyes and nodded. He was almost standing when Arthur attacked him. The prince picked him up and spun him around, squeezing tightly. Merlin laughed and held on tighter when Arthur had stopped. Merlin pulled away to see his face tracked with more tears. The warlock kissed them away and pressed his lips onto the others. Arthur let out a sob when their lips connected. When they pulled apart, Arthur held his face in his hands, admiring his alive features. 

  


"We have a kingdom to rule, my love," Arthur said with an evil smirk on his face. He locked their lips once again, swearing to never allow Merlin to be hurt again.

>   
> _Burn the witch_

**Author's Note:**

> Song:  
> Burn the Witch by Shawn James


End file.
